Aldo Burrows
Aldo Burrows was the father of Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, and the grandfather of L. J. Burrows and Michael Scofield Jr. He spent much of his life in the employ of The Company. Because of his commitments to The Company, he was forced to abandon his family when Lincoln was still a child and before Michael was born. Aldo would eventually renounce the Company and, with various individuals both inside and outside the government, he began actively working against it. It has been suspected by some, including Paul Kellerman, that Aldo's former association with the Company somehow led them to choose Lincoln to be framed for the murder of Terrence Steadman, brother of then-Vice President Caroline Reynolds. Biography Background Aldo Burrows worked at some point in his life for the Company. Aldo was an assassin according to General Jonathan Krantz and wasn't an analyst.Selfless Aldo was trying to find the Scylla, but wasn't successful.Scylla Aldo was doing this job with Donald Self.Scylla Aldo and his wife, Christina Scofield and their children made a picture together.The Sunshine State Aldo also killed an unnamed man who was defenseless. His son, Michael Scofield run away after this event. Aldo watched with his son, Lincoln Burrows, at a man named William Prall. Season 1 After Lincoln was sentence to death at Fox River State Penitentiary for Steadman's murder, Aldo began working actively to save his son from execution, either by the state, or by the Company itself. In the episode "By the skin and the teeth", he quietly slipped evidence in Lincoln's case to a judge, which led to a temporary reprieve mere moments before Lincoln was to be executed. After Lincoln was temporarily being transported from Fox River in episode "The Key", Kellerman ambushed the vehicle carrying Lincoln and attempted to kill him, though Aldo showed up in time to save Lincoln. Aldo tried to explain the situation, though Lincoln remained angry at his long-absent father, blaming him for everything that had befallen their family. Lincoln was recaptured by authorities from Fox River soon after. Season 2 After Michael successfully freed Lincoln from Fox River and reunited with L.J., Aldo returned in "Rendezvous", and had some of his people rescue Lincoln and L.J. after they were captured by the authorities. They were brought to a safehouse where Aldo further explained the aims of his group. In the following episode, he explained how the recently deceased Governor Frank Tancredi had recently come into possession of a recording proving Steadman was still alive and implicating now-President Reynolds in a conspiracy to frame Lincoln. He says he believes Tancredi's daughter, Sara Tancredi, now has the recording. After narrowly surviving an attack by one of Aldo's associates, Leon (who was in fact a traitor working for Agent Kim), Aldo sent LJ away to a safe hiding place with Jane, another of his associates, while he and Lincoln travel on to meet Michael at the point Michael said to meet them. When they arrive, Lincoln attempts to introduce Michael to Aldo, but Michael, who supposedly had never met his father, tells Lincoln he's met Aldo before. Aldo had previously saved Michael from an abusive foster father once and Michael had witnessed his father kill the man. After this revelation, Mahone appears and opens fire on the fugitives. Even though they manage to escape, Aldo is fatally shot. He dies after reassuring his sons of his love for them. Post-Death Season 2 Michael and Lincoln then did bury him at an unknown place, not far from Bolshoi Booze. Lincoln and Michael then talked about their father. Not much later, Sucre told them that they needed to go away. Season 3 Mahone was thinking about his death in Orientacíon. Season 4 Even though he was killed in the second season, Aldo's legacy still lives on when the brothers are recruited to finish Aldo's objective against The Company. It is revealed by Don Self that Aldo Burrows was investigating into bringing down The Company via Scylla. During the brothers' mission, they relate much of their work back to their father's notes. In the episode Selfless, General Krantz taunts the brothers with knowledge that their father wasn't just an analyst for The Company, but an assassin that trained other Company agents, and may have been a close friend to The Company. Charges against Mahone, Lincoln, Sucre and Michael's crimes were dropped at the time Michael received Scylla. Appearances Season 1 *By the Skin and the Teeth *The Key Season 2 *Rendezvous *Bolshoi Booze *Disconnect Season 3 *Orientacíon Season 4 *Scylla *Selfless *Just Business *The Sunshine State Trivia *According to Michael and Lincoln's mother, Christina Scofield, the real parents of Lincoln Burrows were killed when Lincoln was young, and then he was taken in by the family. Although Christina tells Michael this story in the Season 4 episode S.O.B., according the writer of the episode, Karyn Usher, on the episode audio commentary, what she told Michael was in fact a lie. *Since he didn't appeared in season 4 alive, he did appear in archive footage, in Christina Scofield's photobook and in a picture with General Jonathan Krantz. *There's any mention of him in The Final Break. *Aldo along with Tweener appeared in a previous season (season 1), before being killed by Mahone. **Both of them have visited Fox River (Aldo visited in By the Skin and the Teeth and Tweener was imprisoned in there). *Aldo is the only character who appeared in every season, but wasn't part of the main cast (counting archive footage also). *Aldo was killed before he could go to a hospital, while Blondie was killed not far away from a hospital. Coincidentally, both men were killed by Mahone. *Aldo and his wife never appeared in a scene together and both were recurring characters in a different season. Coincidentally, both worked for the Company secretly and both for General Jonathan Krantz in a different way. **Both Aldo and his wife's killers were friends from their children: Alexander Mahone and Sara Tancredi (although it was taking a time until they became friends). Coincidentally, both of them were imprisoned later in the series, both were at Michael Scofield's grave and both were members of the Scylla Team. *Aldo is technically the first Scylla team member who died. He died before Whistler, Bellick and Michael. *Aldo has met Sucre, Lincoln, Michael, Mahone and Self (off-screen). **Aldo was aware of Sara. **It's unknown if Aldo had met Whistler at some point, since both had connections with Self. *Aldo was aware of Frank Tancredi's death; and both were grandfathers from Michael Scofield Jr.. Notes and references See also *Ironic deaths *Aldo Burrows/Relationships *Alexander Mahone/Kills *Michael Scofield's list Category:Anti-Company movement operatives Category:Company operatives Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased family members from main characters Category:Fathers Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Burrows Family Category:Killers